Happy And Safe
by xephwrites
Summary: Sam discovers the true nature of his brother's relationship with the angel. Part of the Orion verse, set before To You I Bestow. WARNINGS: BDSM overtones, D/s relationship, awkward!Sam


Sometimes, Sam hated being so observant. It was great on cases, for sure, but when it came to life and the people around him, it wasn't so good at times.

Dean was acting different. Not anything alarming. He still sang obnoxiously along with the radio, he still gorged himself on bacon cheeseburgers and pie. And he was still shy about public displays with his angel lover, or boyfriend, whatever they wanted to call each other.

When it was just the three of them talking, Dean spoke softer, hung his head slightly. He was still Dean, just a bit more subdued. The biggest change that Sam noticed was that he was calling the angel Castiel, not "Cas" like he used to. Sam was burning with curiosity, but he knew better than to ask either of them. It was obviously something between lovers, and Sam had a strict "Do Not Need To Know" policy when it came to their love life. They were both happy, so Sam was happy. He just didn't want to know any of the details.

Dean came out of the motel office with a worried look on his face. Sam and Castiel exited the Impala. "Only one room left. Two queens, at least, but we have to double up tonight." Dean's eyes flicked nervously between his brother and his lover.

"We've had to do it before. It's no big deal." Sam said, watching his brother closely. Dean was biting his lip, looking pleadingly at the angel. Castiel cupped Dean's cheek and looked questioningly at him. Dean closed his eyes and nodded. The angel took the keys and made his way to the door, leaving the brothers alone.

"Uh, Sam," Dean started as he popped open the trunk to get their bags. "I, uh. Castiel and I, um. Things are different between us now." Sam grabbed his own bag and the weapon bag.

"Okay," Sam said, not wanting to push the subject.

"No, Sam. Things are really different between Castiel and I now." Dean picked up both his and the angel's bags. "I just wanted to give you a heads up, you know. So you don't, like, freak out or anything." Dean shut the trunk and started towards the open motel room. The angel was waiting for them just inside the door.

As Dean crossed the threshold, Castiel brushed his arm. "You'll be fine, I promise." He whispered so that Sam could not hear it. Dean nodded, and made his way to the bed closest to the door. He placed the bags on the bed then walked back to Castiel. The angel removed his trench coat and held it out. Dean took it and placed it on the coat rack before removing his own. Sam went to the other bed and started unpacking his bags. He tried not to watch as Dean unpacked both bags.

"Dean," Castiel said with a bit more authority than his voice usually held. "We forgot the beer in the car." Dean nodded and left the room quickly. Sam watched, unbelieving as his brother made no smart assed comment, nor even argue about doing it. He returned to the room and placed the case of beer in the fridge. Dean caught his brother's confused stare and flushed a little before looking away. The angel sat on the comfy looking couch.

"Sam, join me," Castiel said. Sam made his way over to the couch and sat beside the angel. His brain had processed what he was seeing, but he didn't want to acknowledge what exactly was happening. "Dean, a beer for myself and your brother. You may have one if you wish." Sam shifted uncomfortably, focusing his attention on the channel surfing Castiel was doing. The two of them had settled on an interesting documentary about recent religious discoveries in Israel.

Dean handed Cas an open beer, then handed one to Sam. He opened his own bottle and sat on the floor. He wedged himself between the angel's feet and rested his head on the inside of his thigh. Dean was blushing badly, avoiding looking in Sam's direction. Castiel began stroking the side of Dean's face.

The three of them began discussing the authenticity of the new relics being found in the Holy Land. Sam had almost forgotten witnessing his brother's submissive behavior. After the documentary finished, Castiel announced he was going for a shower. Dean went to stand up, but was stopped by the angel. Dean sank back to the floor and watched his angel walk to the bathroom.

The brothers did not speak or even look at each other for a few moments. Dean was picking at the label on his empty bottle. It was Sam who broke the silence.

"Are you happy?" He asked. Dean smiled slightly and nodded. Sam nodded. "Then I'm happy for you." Dean's shoulders sagged in relief. Sam walked into the kitchen, grabbing them each another beer. Sam handed Dean's down to him and sat back in his original spot. "I just don't want details. Period."

Castiel emerged from the bathroom, hair more of a mess than usual. Dean smiled up at him. Sam kept his attention on the television.

"You can take your shower now, Dean." The angel said as he took his seat on the couch. "Thank you." Dean said, giving Castiel a kiss on the cheek. His face still a little pink, he retreated to the bathroom. Sam and the angel remained in silence until they heard the water running.

"Sam, I would like to ask you a question." Sam swallowed, not entirely sure that he wanted to know. He nodded. "I wish to take my relationship with your brother to a more serious level. And keeping with human custom, I wanted to have his family's approval." Sam looked at Castiel with the same tilted head expression the angel was famous for.

"You want to get married?" Sam chuckled slightly. "I don't think that Dean likes the idea of marriage."

"No, I do not think marriage is what he would like. Something a bit more like what our relationship is like." Sam held his hand up to stop Castiel from saying any more.

"You have my blessing. Do whatever it is that you want to do. You are happy, my brother is happy, I am happy for you both. Just, I don't want to know." Sam shook his head and downed the last half of his beer in a single gulp.

"Thank you, Sam." Castiel said, taking a sip from his beer.

"Oh, angel or not," Sam glared at him. "You break his heart and I will fucking kill you. Understood?" Castiel stared at him with his signature confused look. Sam sighed. "Just, treat him right, okay?"

Dean exited the bathroom dressed in just track pants and sat between Castiel's feet once again. The angel ran his fingers though the damp hair affectionately. Both looked much more relaxed then when they first entered the room.

Sam, however, finished the rest of the case of beer, mumbling "Didn't want to know, didn't need to know" until he passed out.


End file.
